


Always

by allthetrek



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: Geralt and the reader decide to keep travelling together and share their first kiss by the fire.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	Always

“This life, it’s… Harsh. Dangerous. Lonely…,” Geralt explains to you, or to the empty space of cool evening air that spans between the two of you. His voice is low, gravely, and you detect a hint of reluctance as he tries to deter you from travelling with him any longer. He can’t hide his true intentions from you though. Not now that you’ve gotten to know him.

You know he’s pushing you away. You know he’s afraid, and so are you. Of losing him. Of this life, even. But what’s the alternative? To part ways prematurely? No…

“That was before, Geralt…,” you reply softly, your eyes scanning his sharp features as he stares into the flames, unable to bring his gaze to yours. His insides feel twisted, and his heart beats faster than he thought possible, as you continue. “We have each other now… And I’ll watch your back, as long as you want me to.” Your soft, sweet voice trails through the night, eliciting a pang of desire and appreciation within the Witcher.

He closes his eyes and sighs, his usual stoicism ebbing away as he lets down his walls to you. He turns to meet your gaze, marveling for an almost imperceptible moment at how the firelight dances in your sparkling orbs. To him, you are the most breathtaking thing in existence. And you’re willing to be with him, by his side, no matter what fate brings your way. That’s all he’s ever wanted, and he can’t let himself push away the best thing to happen to him in ages.  


“What if I want you to watch my back, always?” he asks, his voice almost a whisper, awaiting your response. Your lips curls upward into a smile, and you move closer to him on the ancient rock the two of you are sitting on. “Nothing would make me happier,” you whisper to him, smiling warmly, and a wash of relief crosses Geralt’s usually hard features, the corners of his mouth upturning as his smile matches yours.

His piercing yellow eyes bore into yours, then dart to your lips, and back to your eyes. You take his cue, leaning closer to him, and suddenly his hand is cupping your cheek, shielding your skin from the heat of the fire, his calloused skin cool in comparison.  


Geralt’s lips meet yours and you lean into his kiss. First, it’s soft, testing as you explore the new sensation of each other. Then it becomes more powerful, more passionate, and you feel his tongue graze your lower lip. You open your mouth to him, feeling his warm tongue explore yours, and tasting the ale he was drinking just minutes ago. He tastes like heaven.

Geralt’s other hand comes to your hip and he pulls you onto his lap, and you sit side-saddle on him, your arms draping across his shoulders as you continue your heady kisses. Finally, you pull apart, both breathless for a moment. You sigh, resting your forehead against his, and hold each other with closed eyes. The only sound is the crackling fire, burning lower now, and your contented breaths as you enjoy the first of many intimate moments together.


End file.
